1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a power converter.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional power converter that performs AC-AC direct conversion may be a matrix converter. A control device for the matrix converter typically generates an output line voltage command Vref in the form of a pulse-width-modulation pulse (a PWM pulse), and controls the value of an output line voltage in accordance with an area of the PWM pulse, to cause an input current to approach a sine wave in accordance with a ratio of the PWM pulse.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-166749 discloses a technique that corrects an error between an input current and an output voltage due to commutation of a main circuit semiconductor element, to decrease distortion of the output voltage and the input current.